fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Star☆Galaxy PreCure
is an upcoming magical girl/boy Japanese anime series created by CureKurogane and produced by Toei Animation, Izumi Todo, and Funimation. The series takes inspiration and elements from the 2019 series, Star☆Twinkle PreCure, the themes being, astrology, space, planets, and constellations. Production The series was confirmed by CureKurogane on February 5th, 2019. Synopsis Second-year high school student, Hoshigamine Ginga has always been fascinated by space, always wondering about how it makes everyone smile and all of the children use their imagination. Taking the interests of his late mother, Ginga spent most of his nights looking at the stars with his telescope, looking at the planets that orbited through the stars of the galaxy. However, one day when Ginga was walking his way to school, he discovers a crashed spaceship right in front of him, making him realize that there were real-life aliens from outer space He was met by a beautiful female alien named Sonata and her fairy companion named Gila who have arrived on Earth to find the Pretty Cure. It wasn't until later that Ginga would get himself into a very dangerous situation after school when he was attacked by a group of dark aliens called the Alpha Tribe, one of the generals being Silon. But Ginga was soon saved by Sonata who comes in just in time and explains to him that she and Gila are searching for the legendary Pretty Cure and mysterious Star Decor that is the main source that powers up the Cosmic Kingdom which were located outside of the Solar System and without them, the Cosmic Kingdom will weaken and all of the stars in the galaxy would disappear. But that was until Silon makes his attack once again on Ginga and Sonata and when Silon demanded them to give up, Ginga chose to stand his ground and then suddenly, the light of the stars shown down on him, giving him a mystical item called the Star Pact much to his astonishment. Shouting out the words, "Pretty Cure, Cosmic Start!", Ginga transforms into a Pretty Cure named Cure Galaxy and a new adventure for him, Sonata, and two other friends set sail into the great universe. Characters Pretty Cures / Voiced by Tsubasa Yonaga (JP) Ginga is a 17-year-old high school student who has an interest in stars and space, taking the love from his mother who passed away prior to the story. He's always been fascinated about space that he would spend most of his nights looking at the stars and planets, imagining himself being able to visit any planet he encounters. On his way to school, Ginga encounters Sonata and Gila on her way to school and develops a friendship with both of them, hence Sonata becoming protective of him. He currently lives with his father, Seiichiro, along with his paternal grandfather, Hirozo. He transforms into Cure Galaxy and introduction is, "Shining bright! The star glittering in the horizons, Cure Galaxy!". His theme color is pink and his element is starlight. / Voiced by Sayaka Ohara (JP) Sonata is an alien from the planet Saman who had crash-landed on Earth along with Gila who both are searching for the Pretty Cure. She is incredibly beautiful, looking slightly like a 20-year-old, although she is really 17 years old. Sonata is from the planet Saman and has been fascinated with life on Earth, always wondering how humans function. She is shown to be somewhat clueless at times but is shown to have a very protective streak like how she became very protective of Ginga after meeting him. Sonata develops a huge liking for Earth food, hence liking the burgers at the Galaxy Joint and wears a magical choker, allowing her to communicate with Ginga and the others. It was later revealed that Sonata is the older sister of Lala Hagoromo aka Cure Milky. She transforms into Cure Nebula and her introduction is "Dancing with elegance! The ocean flowing in the heavens, Cure Nebula!" Her theme color is blue and her element is water. / Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (JP) Manno is a second-year student who is one of the most popular students in the whole school. It is shown that he is a well-known actor and pop singer who has been in the show business since he was a child and has been on the road for years. However, he doesn't let fame get into his head because his parents always keep him in check. Manno is a very open person and is very hot-blooded most of the time, but he can also be very hot-tempered when provoked. Manno is half-Japanese and half-Italian American and his full name is Romano Koji Washida. He transforms into Cure Orion and his introduction is, "Jolting with excitement! Charging the starry skies, Cure Orion!". His theme color is yellow and his element is electricity, / Voiced by Kiyono Yasuno (JP) Ameena is a 17-year-old girl who always stood out than the others. Her family is from India of Syrian descent and is born the middle child and the only daughter of the family since she has an older brother named Aladdin and a younger brother, Abdullah. Ameena is very tomboyish and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, but she isn't afraid to show off her softer side such as wearing dresses and showing off her stuffed animals. Ameena shares a bond with Sonata due to her bravery and the latter wanting to be more stronger. Due to her appearance, Ameena is often approached by people and she isn't afraid to see their curiosity. Ameena can transform into Cure Celestial and her introduction is "Shimmering calmly! Seven wonders in the great beyond, Cure Celestial!" Her theme color is purple and her element is moonlight. The new green Cure of the series. Her element is wind. The new red Cure of the series. His element is fire. Mascots : Gila is the main fairy companion of Sonata who travelled with her to Earth. Unlike, Sonata, Gila can speak Earth language fluently and is revealed to be multilingual. She's mainly the voice of reason and often tries to keep Sonata in check if not Ginga or the others. Gila takes the form resembling the Kirby species and ends her sentences with "-gila". : The Royal Star Guardians are a group of powerful princes and princesses who bestow the power of the constellations. Like the Star Princesses. the Guardians used every bit of their power left to save the galaxy and scattered the Star Decor across the galaxy, thus ending up crash landing on Earth. They now depend on the Pretty Cures to restore their power in order to bring balance back in the universe. Alpha Tribe * : The first main generals of the Alpha Tribe. He is a tall, muscular and gruff-looking male who is sought to stealing the Star Decors as a deal in getting his loved ones back. * : The monsters of the week which are created from special energy called Dark Matter. Supporting Characters Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa (JAP) Seiichiro is the widowed father of Ginga and the only child/son of Hirozo. He is a very skilled chef who owns a popular restaurant called the Galaxy Joint in which Ginga and the rest of the Star☆Galaxy team hangout after school and on the weekends. Seiichiro is a happy-go-lucky man who enjoys making people smile wherever he goes in which he gets criticized by Hirozo (since he is more strict than him), however, he often worries about Ginga's behavior and doesn't know that he's fighting as a Pretty Cure until he witnessed him transforming into Cure Galaxy. Seiichiro cares deeply about his family and often visits his wife's grave. It is revealed that he is a very skilled skater and is often seen traveling or working at his restaurant in rollerblades (in-line skates). Items * : The compact-like device which is the main transformation item in the series. The Cures use the Star Compact to transform into their Cure forms by inserting their Cure Star Decors and shouting out, "Pretty Cure, Cosmic Start!" * : The Star Decors are collectible crystal-like items of the series. They are star-shaped crystals that contain special abilities embodied from the constellations. It is also used for transformations and perform the Cures' special attacks. * : The Star Gliders are magical vehicles used by Cures. They resemble the Warpstars from the Kirby series and can travel at an incredible speed, making it helpful for the Cures to travel to a destination where the Horobosu is attacking. Each Star Glider glows in a Cures' respective color and to summon them, the Cures yell out "Star Glider!". Locations * : Goseioh City is the main setting of the series and the hometown of the Star☆Galaxy team. It is a very large metropolitan area, which could rival Tokyo, New York City, and San Francisco and takes place in the Fukushima prefecture. * : The main school where Ginga and Ameena attend. Sonata and Manno soon transfer as 2nd-year students. * : A popular eatery owned and founded by Ginga's father, Seiichiro and is the main hangout of the Cures. It is famously known for sci-fi theme and its main staple is the Seiza Burger. Manga Adaptation Trivia *''Star☆Galaxy'' takes inspiration of Star☆Twinkle PreCure which is currently airing for the 2019 season of the Pretty Cure franchise. Ironically, Star☆Galaxy takes place in the same universe as the Star☆Twinkle series, the cities Mishoshi Town and Goseioh City being 3 hours away from each other. *Star☆Galaxy also takes inspiration from the ''Kirby ''video game series and franchise (i.e. stars as one of its motif) *Star☆Galaxy is also one of the fanseries to feature characters who are half or non-Japanese. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Mangas Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Star☆Galaxy PreCure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series